


戏

by Shadowmancer



Category: Alice Nine, Bandom, Jrock
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 单纯想让这两个人穿穿合我胃口的衣服





	戏

八点钟员工到拍摄场地开始准备。九点半模特露面。负责跑场的理沙昨晚恶补了资料以免叫错人：名不见经传乐队，不知是不是服装商为了省代言费。虽然是第一次拍时装，倒不是新手。两个人前前后后组了三支乐队，铁打的主音和吉它，算是在镜头面前熬熟了的人。

从车里下来的人比想象中要高。没上妆有些倦意，好底子却掩不住。银色头发的主唱笑起来哈利路亚天下太平。相比之下吉它先生长得不善，五官利落鼻梁一道凶狠的直线，略点个头就算打过招呼。造型师见了真人就低低欢呼，和负责化妆的美女两颗脑袋凑在一处嘀嘀咕咕。

奥德修斯这一季秋冬成衣走的是纯色系，只有黑白两个调调。黑色款极简，线条流畅，用不同质地的织物混搭来制造层次感。白色款走另一个极端：大捧的灯笼袖，绉领，再加上钉珠蕾丝，装饰性味道浓郁。

今天要拍内景和外景，时间赶得很，两人绕场作了自我介绍就给拉进更衣室。收拾完毕出来，众人顿时明白设计师为何钦点了他们。

主唱给勾了浓重眼线，一身黑。小立领配墨晶领扣，换了别人会是哥特气质，他一张脸依旧清透，不用插翅膀就可扮天使。吉它手的眼窝用咖啡色由浅入深晕染，害理沙心想这是不是拍夜访吸血鬼，却给穿白。通身暗花刺绣丰盛。

内景是雕花螺旋式楼梯，两人一上一下遥遥相对。掌镜的先试了几张调焦调光线，满意以后让他们随意摆姿势。 

站在楼梯顶端的主唱往后倚靠着扶手，头仰起。楼梯底的吉它手抱了手臂望向远处，给镜头一记锐利侧脸。品牌总监对着监控屏默默点头。确实，这是两张无可挑剔的脸，强光打上去轮廓明晰。然后主唱转身，单手扶了楼梯转角，视线由上往下洒落。吉它手回头，眼骤然眯细又舒展开，彼此注目一半警戒一半期待。

掌镜的拍了十多张，打个响指说换下一套。造型化妆一拥而上，小心沾去聚光灯逼出的汗。主唱修身外套上加了双排扣斗篷，松松挂在肩头，针毛领衬得那张脸陡然有些艳。吉它添了件乳白长马甲，丝毛混纺质地光泽如玉。打理完毕各自归位，主唱往下走了几阶。吉它两手攒住面前竖立的铁栏，挑眉仰望。

快门连连咔嚓。主唱冷不丁伸手，戴着羊皮手套的指尖扣住吉它下颚。浓黑皮革与光裸肌肤的反差惊心动魄。他嘴角勾着，淡淡笑意落在吉它栗色的眼睛里。摄影师叫好，一面拉近距离一面让 _再狠一点_ 。主唱的手从对方颧骨滑到耳畔，顿了顿，五指缠进吉它脑后的头发，这手势简直侵略性。吉它眉心微蹙，上身倾斜过去的角度却未免有迎合意味，与那张清冷面孔凑在一处，是种叫人不安的风情。

主唱第三套是黑天鹅绒长衫，腰部单单一粒哑光扣子， V 字领口里透出最里面的网眼纱。外套上臂收得紧紧的，到手肘部位突然撒开，宽阔袖口拖到膝，动一动水样质地。吉它手里头的衬衫是风琴领，十分正经。短外套及腰，厚重缎子面上嵌了大片蕾丝，迷人眼。从更衣间出来的时候，吉它手脸上能打皱的地方都打着皱。主唱笑得像某种嘴里衔着老母鸡的动物。吉它狠狠剜他一眼，叫他闭嘴。主唱举着双手叫屈，“我什么都没说。”无辜得很。吉它一巴掌往他头顶拍下，造型师和主唱同时惨叫头发头发，别弄乱了头发。

两人隔了一级楼梯，一个冲左一个冲右。因为身形相仿就有穿梭于镜里镜外的错觉。拍了十来张主唱说等等，往上挪了几级，探头往楼梯边缘看。员工面面相觑不知道他在玩什么。吉它沉了脸，抱着手摇头。主唱反而更是跃跃欲试。吉它切一声，转身站到楼梯底层。

主唱把脖子上那方网纱领巾解下来。造型师想打岔又忍住。他反手把纱系在自己眼前。大家还没来得及反应，主唱已经踩着雕花扶手最下面的曲线，大半个身子挂在扶手外，直扑下来，袖笼像水母一样鼓起。众人齐声惊呼，吉它手抢上来接住，一手扶着他肩一手托住他肘弯。主唱两手抓着对方小臂，若无其事把上半身重量倚靠过去。

这默契度…

吓白了脸的总监一面擦汗一面嘀咕，“…难道是读心术。”

理沙想起资料上说的三支乐队；这么算来俩人得当了十多年朋友，怪不得活像对方肚子里的蛔虫。摄影按快门按得手抽筋——这画面，分不清是白衣男子捕捉到一只盲眼的妖精，还是妖怪蓄意落入懵懂凡人的怀抱。

等掌镜的心满意足喊卡，吉它吸一口气，踮脚好让主唱挪回原位站稳，然后呲牙咧嘴揉着肩说沉死。主唱假装挽袖子，“没出息。信不信我保证能把你公主抱？”

吉它瞪回去，“算了吧，我又不是没见过你和 Hiroto,  哪里是公主？整一端饺子锅的。”逗得大家都是一笑。

  


  


午休时候理沙端了咖啡送过去。两人蜷在长沙发上各忙各的。 吉它埋头在纸上画着什么。主唱赤脚，把自己折成一个 N 字，背靠着吉它肩头玩游戏，手指动得飞快。这姿势想必双方都不怎么舒服，他们倒好象习以为常。听到她过来主唱抬头，接过杯子说谢谢。喝一口舒服地眯起眼睛，称赞好香。 他眼尖看到理沙的手机挂件是最终幻想周边，就兴高采烈谈起 VII 的重发，那神情顶多十岁，和镜头里的人太不像。

一直不吭声的吉它把那张纸推过去，主唱拿着看了半天，叹气。“你胳膊上还有块整皮么？又打算纹哪？”

吉它指了指自己侧腰。主唱咝咝抽气。“会很疼。”

吉它耸肩，把纸拿回来继续涂鸦。

这种对话方式无法介入。理沙微笑一下退出去，帮忙把下午要用的衣服搬上车。

  


  


外景选在离摄影棚不远的公园，大片郁郁葱葱的乔木把阳光过滤成朦胧直线。下午主要拍单人照。助手扛着反光板一路跟着，主唱在林间走动，停驻。造型替他整理衣服的时候他吐吐舌头说有点心疼——那套行头仿的是修教士的弥撒服，薄呢质地，从领口到地面一溜黑珍珠扣子。后摆加长，在地上拖成个半圆，缀了圈水貂毛，色泽如烟。好看是好看，走几步就挂上落叶草屑。衣服裹得严实，手套却只覆盖到掌心。袖口上方露一段不见天日的皮肤。

理沙看着监视屏里滚动的照片：黑衣的他像夜游动物，总不肯给镜头一张正脸。偶尔凝眸时，指缝间露半只黑白分明的眼，叫人猝不及防。

摆了大半天的 pose 未免无聊，主唱哼起一支歌。没有词，大概是他们乐队的作品。他的嗓音像把砂，簌簌地从掌心滑落。回转低音时带一分求恳的战栗，尤其惑人。他用祈祷的姿态抬起手臂，阳光盛放在他手腕。

离她不远的吉它哧地一笑。“猩红。”

理沙转头，疑惑地看他。

“猩红，这首歌的名字。 _就算世界颠覆，万物归零，你的声音甜美如斯兀自存留_ 。”吉它翻个白眼，“他的词从来都…夸张。和大爷我风格不搭。”

夸张你不也消受了多年？理沙算是明白了吉它先生口是心非的毛病。手机突然震动，她看一眼号码，悄悄走开按下接通键。原来是掌镜大人和模特掐上，临场撂挑子。理沙打电话逐个安慰；这帮人都是坏脾气的老小孩。摆平以后真是减寿十年。

回来发现主唱的第五套和式装束已经拍完，换吉它上场。理沙看他那副‘我招谁惹谁了‘的表情就偷笑；上衣是雪纺，层层堆积，袖口领口用缎带抽紧。蛋白石胸针，底下配了紧身皮裤，再拿个头骨就可以去演哈姆雷特。

摄影任由他恶狠狠对着镜头瞪了一刻钟，插嘴说 Tora 君，可不可以试着深情一点？

吉它狭长的眼睛里一只写着活见鬼，另一只写着你找抽。又拍了几张，摄影揉着额头说深情不行的话，温柔一点也好。

这绝对是越帮越忙。连理沙都缩缩脖子想大白天的，哪来的阴风。

已经换回便装的主唱不知什么时候站到监视屏旁。趁员工给吉它补妆，理沙凑过去问他要不要什么饮料。主唱摇头说不用，谢谢您。口气还是和早上一样有礼。

摄影师突然像发现新大陆一样欢呼 _保持这个表情！_ 理沙抬头：怎么说，吉他下颚的线条好像柔软了一点，单薄嘴唇抿出轻浅弧度。五官还是那个五官，气质已经迥然。

理沙呆一下，把掉地上的下巴捡起来。

给吉它的最后一套是衬衫外加了同色的鱼骨紧身衣，斜披着大号羊绒围巾。造型师毫不手软地拉紧他背后的抽带，吉它捂着心口说真的没有胸啊，挤也没用。主唱乐得快瘫倒在地，就连摄影师也忍不住嘴角上翘。

“Tora君，请再找一下刚才那个感觉。”

五步远外的吉它先是一派无奈，苦着脸伸个懒腰好让紧身衣勒得没那么难受。然后偏头垂下眼睑。算他机灵，这角度看上去总是浓情蜜意。

摄影师拍到满意后让他看镜头。吉他抬眼，还是习惯性的冷，看来这风格一时半会改不了。

理沙站得近，所以避无可避。之后发生的那个细节，她记了很久。

吉它的视线往左一扫又回到镜头里。要不是理沙一直盯着，恐怕不会注意到。他眼睛里随之沁出淡淡的暖。理沙先以为是自己看错。第二次发现他这么做的时候她意识到这是吉它的入戏方式。就像有人在拍哭戏的时候会回忆小时候养过的仓鼠。

每当摄影师让他‘再柔和一点’的时候，他都会先往左看。理沙忍不住顺着他视线方向望去：占据视野的是主唱一张侧脸——他正专注地和总监说着什么，无意识地眨眼。

不能说是大吃一惊，早就有些苗头；这两个人站在一起的时候，举止谈不上暧昧，却时不时让旁人有种窥视到什么的错觉，脸颊发热。她有点紧张地看了看周围，好在大家都在各忙各的，没人注意到这小小的放肆。

  


  


拍摄完毕两人自己去换衣服卸妆。理沙帮忙把道具全部收回箱子里，总监和修图在电脑前进行第一轮筛选，其他的员工都在各自道别准备回家。

把该做的都做完，模特还没出来。就算好奇心杀死猫，她可是人类，理沙这么安慰自己。何况作为跑场，眼观六路耳听八方是正职。

休息室门半掩着。她蹑手蹑脚过去，不用把耳朵贴墙上就听到吉他嘟囔：“…都是女人衣服！”

主唱低低地笑，“那不正好？你比我熟。”

“脱倒是熟。穿，不会。”

“别乱动，油弄到眼睛里我不管。”

片刻安静。

“好了，去洗吧。”主唱这么说，突然又改了主意。“等等。”

理沙听到里面有什么东西被碰到地上。重物撞上墙面的沉闷响动和谁倒抽一口气的细碎声音。主唱再开口时，嗓音含糊：“我讨厌薄荷唇膏的味道。”

吉他有些气促，“那你还…”

主唱的答复太低，理沙也确实不敢再听。只能祈祷这俩别太毛手毛脚，赶紧撤退。

等他们素着脸过来鞠躬道谢，神色正经无比，实在想不出休息室里的风光。理沙去替他们打车。两人站在门口，都戴着墨镜，一个神游天外一个看手机，再平凡不过。

她隔着车窗，一面挥手一面心虚地多看了几眼，确定吉他的嘴有些肿。

  


  


一个月后理沙拿到成品，铜版纸手感不错。里面的照片经过后期加工，更是不沾烟火气，白衣黑衣的两个妖怪来来去去顾影自怜。 

翻到末尾她停住：最后一页是幕后花絮，小张的拍立得相片凑成一整幅。多半是挂在架上的衣服，按编号排开的配饰，谁手指上的模糊纹身，烟盒，现在流行这种腔调。

角落里有一张，光线打得不足。主唱笑嘻嘻摆弄吉他脖子上的硕大蝴蝶结，吉他嘴角往下耷拉，无可奈何表情。

理沙微笑，合上书页。

不难想象他们眼里，藏着怎样不为人知的彼此。


End file.
